Kingdom Hearts: Anime Style!
by Keybladewielder97
Summary: There are many anime worlds that exist...what would it be like for a 16-year-old to go through this ultimate adventure? At the same time, will he be able to suppress the darkness the rises within this worlds? Read to find out! This story has Kingdom Hearts principles within it, but some altered...maybe. Focuses on OCs. (First Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Kingdom Hearts and the Animes that are put in here. They all belong to their respective owners. This is nothing more than a fan writing. The OCs belong to me though.**

**I've decided that the kingdom hearts principles will stay the same, and decided not to add in the american novel.**

**Without further ado, lets start the story!**

**(Unknown Place)**

**Play: Dive into the Heart (Kingdom Hearts)**

_Darkness...All I see is...Darkness..._

_My body is just floating down into a dark abyss...I can't move...why...? _

_..._

_Time passes by for many hours...is this a dream...or am I in something else?_

_..._

_...Wait...I sense something...Its...bright and somehow familiar..._

As I slowly float down, I notice that there is a bright dot in the darkness. As time passes by, I notice that this light is becoming bigger and more clear to me. I then suddenly realized that I was approaching a glass platform. What was it called again...? I'm not really sure, but this doesn't matter at this point. All I do know is that I am approaching this glass at a slow rate.

As I finally approached the glass platform, I landed with a soft landing. There was absolutely no sound when my feet made impact with the glass. As I looked around, I've noticed that there was nothing else except me and the platform. Suddenly, I realized that I forgot one important detail to this glass...it had...a picture of me? Wait, why am I on this glass picture? Better yet, what am I doing here? Urh...some many questions left unanswered...This is seriously hurting my head.

Moving on from my minor headache (if you want to call it big, then be my guest ...yes, I did break the 4th wall...deal with it), I looked into more detail about it. In the background were many blue-green repeating patterns on outer circle, along with with circles in them (AN: I suck at describing artistic things, so I'll just leave the rest up to you guys). In the inner circle, I noticed that there were familiar things to me. One was a tall bell tower, along with three pictures of people that I know. I would go into more detail, but suddenly felt something strange...

Am I blacking out? Aw cr-

(**Scene fades to black)**

**(Bedroom)**

"GUH!" *THUD*

"Ow...my back...and ass," I muttered sleepily.

Sheesh, talk about a bad start in the morning. Think I broke something...no, still good. Good to know. I think it is time to get off my ass.

"Uh...man I hate Mondays...no wait...its Tuesday...close enough."

As a slowly got up while rubbing my back, the first thing that I did was reach out for the curtains that was near my bead, and pushed them aside for the bright sunlight to hit my eyes. Had to close my eyes for a bit, due to the sudden brightness. As I adjusted by eyes to the light, everything became a clear image in front of me.

Right in front of me was my hometown, the place where I grew up and made many memories….

**Twilight Town**

**That is a wrap for this first chapter! I know everything isn't revealed, but this is more of a prologue to help set up the story. Anyways, plz review! I want to hear your thoughts! No flames though, because you will be ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Animes included (and maybe one american novel)**

**...**

**Chapter 2**

(Twilight Town-Market Streets)

**Play: Kingdom Hearts - Lazy Afternoon**

After getting ready and leaving home, the young man left, prepared to meet his friends for today's hangout. As he walked throughout the streets of Twilight Town, he was enjoying the nice weather and peaceful scenery around him. The air was cool, yet today was sunny. Not a single cloud was in the sky. The people of the town were doing their own friendly business and doing whatever else. The cool winds passed his black scruffy hair, while his bright eyes just looked around the town. Everything around him was just so peaceful. It was so peaceful...that is was boring.

Don't get it wrong. He liked peace and harmony, and other types of stuff that promotes stability...he just wants an adventure. An adventure filled with fun, suspense, and thrilling action. One where it could forever be ingrained within his memories.

But for now, he's not complaining about his current life. He has friends to hang out with, events that happen throughout Twilight Town, and the other fun stuff like that. Right now, he was heading toward's Twilight Town's Plaza, and plan whatever is fun.

He just smiled while he picked up his pace.

...

(Twilight Town Plaza)

"Hey! I'm here!" he shouted out while spotting and running towards his friends. There were three of them to be exact.

The first to be described is a teen with brown eyes, light skin, dark eyebrows, and spiky, blond hair. He wore baggy, camouflage-print capris pants - a short, sleeveless, grey vest, and a black muscle shirt decorated with a white, crudely-drawn skull and crossbones - his shoes are the same camouflage pattern as his pants, but also sport white tips, grey soles, and each has two intersecting, black belts in place of laces. To add it off, he was also wearing a white necklace with a yellow "X" on it, along with a brown bracelet on his left wrist with several pins on it.

The second is is a rather heavy-set teen with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair and eyebrows. The guy holds his hair up using a black headband with grey lining. He clothing consists of a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" is printed along the left side in large, white letters. He also wears blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles, and a purple bandana around his neck.

The last is a girl who appears to have bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and two strands of hair fall from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her clothing has a summer season feel to it, consisting of an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. She also wears a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm.

"Geez Cielo, what took ya so long? Sure kept us waiting.." the first-to-be described said to him while having an irritated look on his face.

"*pant* *pant* Sorry Hayner, kind of slept in for a bit..."

"Uuh...Lazy bum.." spoke the now identified Hayner.

"C'mon Hayner, can't a guy enjoy his sleep time in bed?" said the now focused main character known as Cielo.

"Yeah Hayner, can't a guy enjoy dreamland? It's not Cielo's fault that he is a lazy bum." spoke the second-described boy.

"Can it Pence!" shouted the annoyed Hayner.

"Hey! I resent that!" shouted Cielo.

"It's hasn't even been 5-minutes, and you guys are already arguing. Boys..." spoke the only female in the group while giving out an amused smile.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Olette?" questioned the three boys.

"Oh nothing.." Olette spoke while looking off to her side.

"Uuuh...whatever, let's just move on." spoke Hayner when he decided to move on from the argument.

"Agreed" the others spoke.

So now, the group now known as Cielo, Hayner, Pence, and Olette went on in deciding their plans for today...for their summer vacation.

(A/N: I suck at describing whatever fun stuff that people during the day, so I'll just leave it up to your imaginations)

...

(At the clockwork tower)

After a day of having fun within Twilight town, except for running into Seifer and his crew and duking it out with them for a short while, the group decided to end their day with the usual tradition...

Sitting on the tall clockwork tower while eating Sea-Salt Ice cream...while watching the sunset.

"Geez Hayner, and Cielo included, you sure looked roughed up after that." Olette spoke. Indeed, after Hayner and Cielo confronted Seifer and battle him with struggle bats...both sides left roughed up. Hayner then spoke up,

"Aww, I don't want to hear that from you. Besides, it's not like we weren't the only ones roughed up. Right, Cielo?"

"Yeah. He had it coming." Cielo said while smirking at Hayner.

"Still, you two look roughed up. Do we need to take you guys to the hospital and have a cure nurse treat you~?" Pence joked. The two just gave an annoyed glare with a mild blush on them...before they burst into laughing. No matter what, Pence's humor will always cheer them up.

"Ahahaha...Pence. No matter what, you'll somehow find a way to make us laugh." spoke Cielo between his laughs.

"I'm just special like that." Pence spoke while smiling.

"Yeah..." Cielo spoke while turning back to the sunset and eating his ice cream. He then went into a spaced out look. He now thought

'Yup...this is my life. The life with my good friends, duking it out with Seifer and crew, and enjoying ice cream...but...'

"Cielo?" spoke Hayner.

"Huh?" spoke Cielo while looking at Hayner.

"You kind of spaced out, man. Anything wrong?"

"O-oh..it nothing to worry about.." while waving his arms to dismiss their worries. However...

..."Still thinking about that, huh Cielo?" Olette spoke while having a soft look on her face. Cielo just flinched at her right assumption, and then sighed..

"..He he he...yeah...you got me..." said Cielo while having a resigned look on his face.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette just went silent for a few moments, until Hayner spoke out,

"You know Cielo, we ain't stopping you. Go ahead. Enjoy your adventure that you crave so much."

"..." Cielo looked at Hayner, while Hayner had a "I-don't-care" appearance for a few moments, before looking back to the sunset, while having a neutral face.

"But...I don't want to-"

"We won't mind." interrupted Pence. "If you want to go out and explore, then we ain't stopping you. Besides, you're probably going to say, "But I'm leaving you guys for my own selfish reasons" thing, right?"

"...Am I really that easy to read?"

Olette just giggled and said, "Yes, you are. But that is besides the point, Cielo. If you want to go, then go. We're your friends. We'll support you all the way. Besides, it is not like it's goodbye forever. We all know that you're going to come back to us sometime, right?"

"..." Cielo still had a doubtful look on his face.

"...Well, when you feel like, go and do it." Pence spoke.

"Yeah..."

"Aw, all Cielo needs is a little push. A push that can start his adventure of his." Hayner spoke.

A push huh? A push that can start everything...yeah...

A push what will begin everything.

...

**That is a wrap.**

**Sorry for a short chapter. This is still the exposition of the story. Also, this fanfic is sort of an AU in some kingdom hearts universe...so...yeah.**

**Fun Fact: Cielo is the spanish word for sky.**

**For Cielo's appareance, just click in the link in my homepage. HOWEVER, when viewing it, just imagine him without the headphones and the fur pelts on his jacket. Also, his jacked is unzipped. Shirt underneath is a t-shirt.**

**Enjoy and Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Animes included**

**...**

(Unknown Location)

**Play: Kingdom Hearts - Dive into the Heart**

Cielo's eyes flickered open as he awoke from his sleep. He looked around his surroundings, and found that he was in the same location again as before in his dream: the glass platform. And once again, this glass platform was the same as last time he saw it. The giant picture of him, the giant bell tower where his friends hang out, and three people in small circles that seem highly familiar with him. Wait a minute...he knows these guys!

It was Hayner, Pence, and Olette! What are they doing in this picture!?

"This is weird..." said Cielo. "What is this place? It has everything that is familiar to me. And why does it feel so...close? It's like it belongs specifically to me..."

**So much to do...**

"...!"

**So little time...**

Cielo looked around frantically, trying to find that mysterious voice. "Who's there!?" said Cielo in a cautioned tone.

**Take your time...**

**Don't be afraid...**

'I'm very afraid!' thought Cielo as he still tried to look for the voice.

**The door is still shut...**

'Door? What door!?' thought a frantic Cielo. What the heck is this voice talking about!? What is this place? Where is he? WHY IS HE THINKING UP ALL THESE QUESTIONS!?

'Alright! Alright! Calm down Cielo. Calm down. Panicking won't get you anywhere! Just take deep breaths, and you'll be fine! ' thought Cielo. He then proceeded to take very deep breaths, and managed to calm down a little.

**Now, step forward. Can you do it?**

'Huh?' thought Cielo as he was distracted from his deep breathing session. Deciding to listen to the voice, he stopped forward in a hesitant fashion. His few steps forward then led to him being in the center of the circle, and something came to Cielo. Three columns arose from the glass floor, with lights leaking out of the holes. These three short columns then stopped.

**Power Sleeps Within you**

**If You Give It Form...**

**It will Give You Strength**

A bright sphere of light formed on each of the columns, and out popped an item of some sort. The first to pop out was a western looking sword. The second was a shield, with a heart symbol on it. The last was a magical staff, which had a crystal ball on the top of it.

**Choose Well**

Cielo looked at awe as the three items were presented before him. He then decided to check out the objects, since the mysterious voice told him to choose wisely. He first went to the western looking sword and grabbed onto it. He then gave it a good look.

**The Power of the Warrior**

**Invincible Courage**

**A Sword of Terrible Destruction.**

**Is this the power you seek?**

Cielo shook his head, and lets go of the sword. He was never the type of person of gaining power and this so called "terrible destruction". He'll get stronger on his own, and he is brave enough (mostly) to face the hardships that will come to him in life. Plus, you need the courage when you aim for your adventure. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the courage to start his adventure. Hey, he has legitimate and moral reasons to think so. He then headed away from the sword, and headed towards the gigantic shield. He then grabbed onto the shield, and the voice once again spoke.

**The Power of the Guardian**

**Kindness to Aid Friends**

**A Shield To Repel All**

**Is this the power you seek?**

Once again, Cielo shook his head at this object. Why would he accept this shield anyway? And according to the description, it just sounded too simple to him. He was already kind to his friends, and he was ready to face anything that will come in his way. Especially when it comes to his friends. He will protect them. No matter what. Finally, Cielo walked towards the the staff, and grabbed onto it, expecting the voice to speak to him.

**The Power of the Mystic.**

**Inner Strength.**

**A Staff of Wonder and Ruin.**

**Is this the power you seek?**

Finally, Cielo didn't shake his head on this one. This staff is said to give him inner strength. Inner strength means courage, wisdom, spirit, and all the emotions that leads to a strong heart. He felt that he needed this to help him for some reason. As for the other part, he always liked to wonder; wondering what will come, and what new things that will come to him. Although, the "ruin" part did bring some concern to Cielo. What did it mean by ruin? However, Cielo decided that he was going to take the risk, and nod at the voice's words. As he did that, the staff vanished from his hands in a flash.

**Your Path is Set.**

**Now What Will You Give Up?**

Cielo immediately turned his head towards the object that he was going to give up. He walked towards its, and grabbed onto the object.

**The Power of the Guardian**

**You Give Up This Power?**

Cielo nodded his head, and the shield disappeared from his hand.

**You Have Chosen the Power of the Mystic.**

**You Have Given up the Power of the Guardian.**

**Is This The Form You Choose?**

Cielo once again nodded the the voices head. He was sure that the power he has chosen described his very person and heart. Once he confirmed his answer, and immediate response was made. The columns began collapsing and sinking into the glass floor, and the glass floor finally shattered. Once the floor shattered completely, Cielo was now falling in the dark abyss.

"OH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Cielo's voice trailed off as he fell into the darkness.

...

(moments later)

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" shouted Cielo as he was still falling. Seriously, he large is his lungs? He continued screaming, until he noticed another glass platform that he was slowly approaching.

"-AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaap...oh." finished Cielo as he softly landed on the glass platform. Finally taking in a long breath after what might've been the world's (or universe) longest time of screaming, he looked around his surroundings. This glass platform was different from the one he was first on. This time, this had a completely different person to it. This time, this had some guy who appeared to be around Cielo's age. He appeared to have spiky blonde hair and...whiskers? What's up with that? However, his train of thought was broken as the staff he chose earlier appeared in his hand. Cielo was surprised by this, and his whole body just moves in surprise.

"What the-? Now you come back?" said Cielo as he talked to his magic staff.

**You've Gained the Power to Fight.**

"Wait. You mean I can use this staff?" asked Cielo. "Alright...let's try it out." Cielo then pointed the staff in front of him. "Fire in the hole!" shouted Cielo. Much to his surprise, a small fireball was produced from his staff. The fireball then faded away as it flew father away from Cielo.

"Awesome! I'm like a badass magician now!" exclaimed Cielo, his childish side kicking in.

**All Right! You've got it.**

**Use This Power to Protect Yourself and Others.**

******Keep Your Light Burning Strong.**

"Power to protect myself and others? What is that supposed to me-" Cielo was cut off as he noticed that black figures began rising out of the ground. These black figures first appeared flat, but then began rising out of the ground. It had a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits.

"What the..." said Cielo as he looked at these weird creatures. The creatures then suddenly lunged at him, catching him by surprise. However, he narrowly dodged by using a rolling dodge.

"Hey! What the heck did I do to you guys! If you want to play that way, then fine! I'll play back!" shouted Cielo as he pointed his staff at them.

**"Fire!" **shouted Cielo as he fired a fireball at one of the Shadows. The fireball made impact with it, and it caused the Shadow to disappear in a black haze.

"Come get some!" exclaimed Cielo as he continued firing fireballs at the Shadows, causing their numbers to dwindle. However, as he kept firing the fireballs, he didn't notice the Shadow that crept up behind him.

**Behind you!**

"Wha?" said Cielo as he looked behind him, and found the shadow in mid air, going for the pounce. However, its efforts were wasted, as Cielo did something unexpected: he used his staff as a melee weapon. Like a baseball played, he swung his staff, and caused impact onto the Shadow, which sent it flying, and then disappear in a black haze, just like the others.

"Just because my staff can shoot fireballs, it doesn't mean that I can fight you close range!" exclaimed Cielo. He then focused onto the crowd of Shadows he was fighting earlier.

"Alright. Time for some **Fire!"** shouted Cielo with a confident smile on his face, but then it fell as soon as the staff didn't fire anything. "Umm..." Cielo uttered out as he shook his staff, expecting it to fire. Unfortunately, the staff wasn't working.

"...Oh crap..." Cielo cursed out. His staff ran out of juice. However, Cielo shook his head, and then focused back onto the Shadows. "Alright. My magic staff can't fire fireballs at you guys. In that case...CHARGE!" Cielo shouted out as he ran towards the heartless, with his magic staff as a melee weapon.

Now in most cases, most magic users usually use spells from a long range distance. If the magic user were to use up or lose their magic power, then they would be completely defenseless. However, in this case for Cielo, he is both a close-combat user and a mid-long range spell user. And at this moment, he is demonstrating that. With a few consecutive hits he did with each Shadow, each Shadow was destroyed by his combat prowess.

'Gotta thank Hayner for those Struggle Bat practices.' Cielo absently thought as he now destroyed the last Shadow on sight. "Woooh...and that's done." Cielo said, relieved to take care of the last Shadow. However, his relief was cut short when more Shadows began to rise.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Cielo. However, the Shadows did something else. They began to sink into the floor...again. But this time, their just not flat figures that can move around; rather, they're becoming blotches of darkness on the floor. More of them begun to do the same, and the entire floor began to turn into dark matter. It soon reached Cielo's feet, and began swallowing him.

"Ah! Oh crap. oh crap. oh crap. oh CRAAAAA-" shouted out Cielo as he was being swallowed by the darkness, until it completely swallowed him.

...

(moments later)

"*Groan*...what happend?" Cielo said as he begun regaining consciousness. As he fully recovered, he staggered up to his feet, and shook his head. "Uh..I'm still here. Guess that means I'm alive." Cielo said to himself. As he shook his head once more, he looked around his new surroundings. Sure enough, it was different than last time. This time, it had a...pink haired man, with a peculiar scarf around his neck. In addition to this new picture on the glass floor, there was a rather elegant door in front of Cielo. Cielo walked towards this door, and grabbed onto the knob/handle, but it won't budge.

"Huh. It's locked. Greaaaat..." Cielo said. Suddenly, he felt something that was behind him, and he turned his head to see what it was. To his surprise, it was a treasure box. Tempted and attracted to the box, Cielo walked towards the treasure chest, and opened to see what it was. It had about two things in it. One of them said "Potion", while the other said "Ether".

"Potion and Ether? What the heck does that supposed to mean?" Cielo said, while having a confused face on him. "Well, whatever. Looks like these things are drinkable. I am rather parched." said Cielo, and proceeded to drink the Ether first. It was strange. The Ether had no flavor to it. It was just plain. He then stored the potion within his pocket.

He then heard a *click* noise behind him, and he turned to see the door glowing a bit, and suddenly lost its glow.

Curious once again, Cielo walked towards the door, and this time, successfully opened. When the door opened, it created a path of stairways, which led to another glass platform.

"Huh...A door to a stair way? This place is really confusing." Cielo said. He then walked up the steps, until he reached the next glass platform. As he reached it, he once again found a different picture on it. This time, there was a girl, with ash blonde hair, and was kept in pigtails. She was also wielding a rather peculiar scythe with her.

"So what's on this floor?" said Cielo, as he looked around while walking towards the middle of the glass platform. As he did, he sensed something approaching. He turned his back, and saw a Shadow rising out of the ground, followed along with others.

"So more are coming, huh? And it brought its friends along to. Well say hello," said Cielo as he summoned his magic staff (unknowingly) to his hand, "to my little friend! Hope this thing is recharged!" said Cielo. **"Fire!"**

Thankfully, the magic staff did manage to recharge, to Cielo, and fired a fireball at the Shadow. However, the Shadows saw this coming, and jumped in the air to dodge it.

"Huh, so you guys know how dodge. Well then. Can you dodge this!" exclaimed Cielo as he also jumped in the air, and performed and downward slash-like attack on the mid-air heartless, sending it to the ground, and disappear in a black haze. Cielo landed on the ground, with magic staff in hand. He then went into fighting position, which was holding the staff in his left arm, while putting his right arm in a guard position (AN: like Terra's fighting stance). 'Okay. My staff is recharged. However, I gotta save up on the fireballs. They'll come in handy sooner or later' thought Cielo. He then ran towards the Shadows and began to melee them with his staff.

"HA!" shouted our Cielo as he performed a spinning attack on all the surrounding heartless, which sent them flying. He then attacked one of the down heartless with a downward attack with his staff, which destroyed it. He headed towards the other, and performed a thrust attack on it. However, the Shadow went into the floor, dodging Cielo's attack. It then reappeared behind Cielo, and managed to slash Cielo's arm.

"URK!" Cielo grunted out in pain, but then responded back with a melee attack, which destroyed the Shadow. "Ow...my arm..." Cielo said, his arm bleeding a little. He then noticed that his pocketed Potion fell out of his pocket, and it somehow shown directions and description in the back of it.

"Wait...it says it heals you. Welp, better time than never!" Cielo said as he hurriedly grabbed onto the bottle and drank it. His wounds soon healed after drinking it. "Alright. Back in action!" Cielo shouted out as he charged towards the rest. After slashing here and there, and dodging the Shadows, be beat all of them.

"Ha...Ha...whew...there was a lot more than I thought." said Cielo as he sat down and rested for a bit. As he did, he saw a light glow at the end of the glass platform's circle, and he saw a pathway of abstract glass, leading to another huge glass platform.

"*Sigh* Sheesh. How long will this thing last?" said Cielo as he got up and walked towards the the pathway and up to the glass platform. As he approached it, he again saw another figure on the glass platform. This time, it was a boy, who was somehow dressed with a red vest and blue short pants, along with a peculiar straw hat.

"So...any enemies this time?" said Cielo, preparing himself for more of those creatures to come.

**The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.**

"My shadow?" said Cielo, as he looked behind him to see his shadow, and became surprised as his shadow began to move on its own, and began rising out of the ground, and began morphing into some humanoid monster.

"Oh...crap..." was all Cielo said as he looked at the gigantic heartless, while taking a few steps back.

**But don't be afraid...and don't forget...**

"...Don't be afraid..." muttered Cielo, being reminded once again that not to be afriad. Afraid. It means fearing something or someone. It was something that holds someone back. Especially their heart. It's what Cielo held within him for a long time. The fear and doubt that lingered in his heart...those feelings that prevented the one thing he desired the most...an adventure.

"...I've always been afraid. Afraid of leaving others behind for my own selfish reasons. The fear that I held has held me back from my own dreams...my own adventure. Sure, it sounds selfish, but we're all selfish at one point, right? So there is no shame in admitting it." said Cielo, admitting his own faults.

"However...how can I reach my own dream, if I can't get past this!" Cielo exclaimed, as the gigantic shadow like monster fully grown, showing its true form.

"Grr...alright. No use in wallowing in my own misery. I gotta take this thing down!" Cielo said, preparing himself to fight against the monster. The monster, now fully developed, began attacking Cielo. It started by brining its fist to the ground, where Cielo stood. Cielo moved out of the way, having enough time to avoid the incoming impact from the gigantic shadow. When the giant made its impact on the ground, it began forming a dark pool around its fist. That dark pool also gave birth to more Shadows.

"Aw crap! That thing can produce more!? Gotta act fast!" exclaimed Cielo with a warned tone. He then charged towards the giant, and passed the rising Shadows along the way, being fast enough to avoid them. He climbed and ran on top of the arm, and reached the giant's head. Cielo then pointed his staff towards the giant's face point blank.

"**FIRE!"** was all Cielo said, and began firing fireballs in the giant's face. The giant reeled from the attack and stood up, raising its fist from the ground, stopping the dark pool producing the heartless. Thankfully, there were only five that were produced. The black giant stood up, making Cielo wobbly from standing on its shoulder, and making him fall off.

"Damn, that thing sure can take a few hits!" said Cielo as he headed towards the ground. Cielo then used the falling to his advantage, and falled towards the heartless on the ground. With a downward slash, along with the speed and gravity pulling him down, he managed to destroy the heartless with ease. And with that, Cielo began running towards the other Shadows, and began hack-and-slashing them, destroying them one by one. When he destroyed the last Shadow with a thrust attack, he noticed that the black giant bent backwards, and began forming an energy in the hollow shaped heart on its body. When the energy formed, it began firing smaller dark energy towards Cielo.

"CRAP!" was all Cielo said as he began dodging each and every one of them. Rolling and running from each one, he successfully managed to dodge them. However, Cielo was beginning to lose stamina from all the dodging he has been doing. He then rolled near the black giant's leg. And he noticed that the giant was focused on firing its energy. Gaining an idea, he hid behind the legs, and the missiles coming towards him made impact with legs instead, causing damage to the giant, and making the black giant lose its balance, and making it fall towards the ground.

Using this advantage, Cielo ran toward right in front of the giant's face, and began a full on assault. "Alright. All or nothing! **FIRE! **non-stop!" shouted out Cielo as he began firing a myriad of fireballs at the black giant's face point blank once again, causing a great deal of damage to it. However, as time passed by, the fireballs began to weaken, and soon stopped coming. Cielo, realizing that his staff ran out of juice, then began slashing its face, using every amount of energy he had left.

"Take this!" shouted out Cielo as he perform the final blow onto the giant's face, causing it to writhe in pain greatly.

"*Pant*...*Pant*...how...*Pant*...do you...*pant*...like that?" said Cielo, exhausted from expending all the energy he had, while sweating heavily. Unfortunately, even though Cielo has done a great amount of damage to it, the giant slowly made its way back up, and stood in a terrifying height once more.

"No way..." Cielo said, not believing in what he is seeing. All that for nothing!? To make things worst, his staff disappeared from his hands!

"What the-are you kidding me!?" Cielo said, as he began to panic on what was happening right now. He began backing up, but his legs gave out on him, causing him to fall on his ass. Cielo just sat there with panic on his face, while trying to back up from it. However, his motions stopped, as a pool of darkness began forming around him, and slowly swallowed him.

"This again!?" exclaimed Cielo, struggling to get out of the pool of darkness.

**-But don't be afraid**

Cielo's eyes widened at the voice.

**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

"Weapon!? What weapon!?" shouted out Cielo as half of his body began sinking into the darkness.

**So don't forget:**

Cielo heard it as the darkness began clouding his whole body and vision.

**You are the one who will open the door.**

**End OST**

...

(At Cielo's bedroom)

Cielo's eyes opened immediately, and quickly sat up. He breathed heavily, and could feel his heart beating faster than normal. He looked around, and he found himself inside his own bedroom.

"*PANT* *PANT*...what was that...was that all a dream?... Or was it real?" Cielo said as he wondered on what happened. After thinking about it in a few moments, he still couldn't figure it out. Why would he dream of something that vivid and detailed? Why did all of it feel so real? He began to think that maybe it was real. However, it still didn't count the fact that he was sitting in his own bedroom, while he was being swallowed by darkness a while ago.

"*Sigh* Well, I couldn't figure out on what the heck just occurred." Cielo said while going to into a defeated expression. He then turned towards the curtains, and opened to see that it was morning in Twilight Town.

Cielo looked out, and wondered on what was that.

What was that dream about?

...

**And that is a wrap.**

**Now to explain things:**

**I thought it would be interesting for Cielo to use the staff. In the kingdom hearts games, usually you gain the sword, no matter what item you choose. So I've decided to make things up a bit and have Cielo use a magic staff, since he chose it.**

**I know how magic works in the kingdom hearts game. Cielo just doesn't know how the magic thing works, and only thinks that his magic staff has *juice* inside it to fire stuff. Don't worry, he'll figure it out soon enough.**

**Also, don't get Cielo wrong on fully gaining courage to go on his adventure just yet. He just slightly developed from his fears, and developed a sense of courage to head against anything that will come in his way. However, there is the lingering fear that is still in Cielo's heart: the fear of leaving his friends for his own desires.**

**If you're confused on the black giant, it is basically the Darkside. Reason why I called it that is because Cielo doesn't know the true names of the heartless, hence giving them another title or name.**

**One last thing: I don't want to make Cielo as perfect in battle. I don't want him to be a gary-stue in battle. So I made the battles as realistic as possible. Also, Cielo started his first real battle, regardless of his experiences with Hayner and Seipher in struggle bats, which means he was bound to make mistakes.**


End file.
